Sick Days
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Kayla comes down with a cold, even though she says she's fine. Alec and Simon, like the good friends they are, decide to help Ashley take care of Kayla. At least they get closer due to taking care of Kayla. Sequel to Alec & Simon in Drag (Racing). It could be read alone. Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: Yeah, I got the idea based off those fanfics that when someone gets a cold, their crush or person they're dating decides that they're going to nurse them back to health.

So I made a friendship fanfic where Ashley, Alec, and Simon try to 'nurse Kayla back to health.'

Takes place in the Alec & Simon in Drag (Racing), Kisses at Midnight, The Lion King, Golf-Carts, Black Rose, and What Happened in Mexico universe.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

It was just a cold. It was just sniffles, sneezing, runny nose, and coughing. Nothing bad, except having a red nose from sneezing and blowing her nose.

Kayla's mother told her that it was a cold and it would blow over in a week. She made her leave so she wouldn't get her sisters sick. She found herself at Ashley's apartment. Ashley was worried and made her lie on the couch. Ashley put a blanket on her.

"I said I fine." Kayla said, her voice coming out in a nasally tone, due to her nose being stuffed up.

"No, you're not. You have a cold, so as my duty of being your girlfriend, I will take care of you." Ashley said.

"I'll be fine in a week." Kayla stated and sat up. She kicked the blanket off and Ashley forced her to lie back down. Ashley pulled the blanket back up on Kayla.

"Lie down and rest. I'll call Alec and Simon to help." Ashley said and disappeared into her bedroom.

Kayla groaned. She didn't need to be taken care of, she was a Shadowhunter. She can handle a cold on her own. Ashley returned, with a plastic bag and a box of tissues. She put it on the coffee table.

"Don't Alec and Simon have homes to stay at? I mean Alec has siblings and Simon has his band. Can't they hang out with them for the day or something?" Kayla asked.

Ashley got on both knees in front of Ashley's face. "Yes. But I don't want Alec to be with Jace, put up with Isabelle, or deal with his parents. Simon does have his band, but I don't want Alec to be the only guy with us. Okay?" Ashley caressed Kayla's face and smiled. "Maybe when you're feeling better, we can do something, just the two of us, alone. No guys. How does that sound?" Kayla smiled and nodded. Ashley leaned over and kissed Kayla for a few seconds.

"Wait. You're going to get sick." Kayla stated.

"Being sick with someone is better than being sick alone." Ashley stated and got up to go to the kitchen. She looked in the cupboards to see if she had any canned soup or tomato soup. Maybe she can make a grilled cheese sandwich for Kayla.

Kayla coughed and her throat started hurting after that. Snot started dribbling out of her nose and she grabbed a tissue. She wiped her nose off and stuck it in the bag.

Ashley appeared. "Do you like tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?"

Kayla blinked and was about to reply, but someone knocked on the door.

Ashley went to answer it. Simon and Alec stood there. Simon was holding two bags and their friend let them in.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked Kayla, who groaned in annoyance.

"It's just a cold. It's not life-threatening." Kayla stated.

Simon nodded. "I know. When I had colds, my mother still made me go to school, because it's a cold she says."

Kayla coughed and had to blow her nose. Her chest started hurting more than her throat, but she didn't mind. "It's just a cold. I'll be fine." She was glad that she had friends and a girlfriend that care about her, while her parents don't.

Alec grabbed a bag and opened it. He took out some boxes of tissues and put the boxes on the coffee table. He grabbed some cans of chicken noodle soup and put them on the coffee table.

He got a container of ice cream out of the box and put that on the coffee table. "I don't even know why we got ice cream." Alec stated and looked at the ice cream. He grabbed it and went into the kitchen. He put it in the freezer.

Simon took out a DVD player and some movies. He took out a bottle of Dayquil and Nyquil. He took out a bottle of grape cough syrup. "I'm not sure what your favorite flavor is, so I got grape."

"Grape is okay." Kayla said and coughed.

Simon helped up the bottle. "Want some cough syrup now?" Kayla nodded and Simon started removing the plastic keeping the lid on. Ashley grabbed a can of soup and went to the kitchen to make it. Simon poured the amount of cough syrup and gave it to Kayla. She drank it and made a face. Simon turned his attention to hooking up the DVD player to watch movies. Ashley and Alec returned. Ashley set the bowl of soup down and Kayla sat up to eat it.

"Thanks." Kayla said, coughing every now and then. They sat together on the floor, watching Harry Potter together, laughing at the funny parts, just like true friends do.

* * *

When Alec woke up the next morning, his throat was hurting and his nose was runny. He had caught Kayla's cold. He groaned and coughed, making his throat hurt even more. Alec got up, and put on regular clothes. He had to see if Ashley caught it too, because if he did, she might have.

He walked to Ashley apartment, coughing and sneezing. When he got there, he knocked on the door. Ashley opened it, her nose red and allowed him in. He noticed that Kayla was still sick due to the used tissues in the bag.

"Sorry I got you both sick." Kayla stated and coughed.

"That's okay. Like I said, being sick with someone is better than being alone." Ashley said and Alec nodded.

"We have Simon to take care of us." Alec said and smiled. Simon later showed up with more cans of soup, cough syrup, tissues, Dayquil, and Nyquil. He was a vampire, he was immune. Now he had to take care of three Shadowhunters. What was his life now? At least he was a good friend and they thanked him for being there for them.

* * *

A/N: The irony is that after I wrote it, the next day I ended up getting sick. But I'm fine now, though I ended up getting a bloody nose, three days in a row. One lasted for forty-five minutes. But I hope that's over with.

I've seen fanfics were the love interest takes care of the main character and come out without getting sick. I think. I've never read those fics before, but I got the idea from thinking about those.

Love it? Hate it? Thoughts?


End file.
